


A (Logical) Tale of Three Spocks

by Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Asexual Aromantic Jim Kirk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spock is a science nerd, Spock is amazing, bones is protective of his hubby, captain uhura is a badass, multiple spocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Spock has a very interesting day when two other hims beam aboard the Enterprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale Of Three Kirks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113920) by [JaneyKatherineHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird). 



> Okay if you haven't ready JaneyKathrineHummingbird’s “a tale of three Kirks” go do that. Now. the author (who's a lovely person and a wonderful writer!) gave me permission to write something with that same sort of plot only with three Spocks.
> 
> :3 
> 
> Dedicated to them, obviously

Captain Uhura groaned, rubbing her neck and sitting back in the chair. Today was _dreadfully_ boring- not even Star charting to keep her busy! She wished captains were allowed books on the bridge, but Spock would have her head.  

Sneaking glances over at her husband was really one of the only things keeping her sane to be honest. Spock was keeping himself busy somehow, and she knew he didn't know it but when he was doing science he had these little… _quirks_. He would bite his lip like he was crying to contain his excitement, hold his PADD close to his chest like he was hiding the information.

It was _adorable_. Nyota could expect him to babble all about it to her or Jim or Bones that night while he and Jim played chess or while she prepared to sleep.

With a hum, she glanced over again.

Just in time to see him vanish, PADD and stylus clattering to the floor.

“... _mother of shit!_ ”

 

* * *

 

_“Transporter room to bridge sir!”_

“Bridge, Kirk here.”

_“Cap’n- there was a… slight problem. In the beam up with Mr. Spock sir.”_

_“_ Is Mr. Spock okay?”

_“Aye sir, he's fine- all three of ‘im.”_

“... Scotty you're gonna need to run that by me again.”

_“I… uh… -” “Captain, Spock here. I believe your presence would be appreciated in the transporter room.”_

“I’ll be right down.”

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me- was that _James Kirk_ on the comm?” Asked the Spock who was all the way on the left.

The Spock on… Spock’s… right looked at the Spock on the left strangely “Is Jim not the captain in your universe?”

“No, Nyota Uhura is the captain of my _Enterprise_.” Said the Spock who- the Spock who had Nyota as a Captain.

“Jim Kirk is the captain of my ship.” Said the Spock who belonged to this universe- he assumed it was his universe, anyway. It felt like his universe. He could still feel his bond to Jim clearly.

“Mine as well.” Said the remaining Spock. “Logically, this means that this could be my universe, but I am hesitant to believe that.”

“On what grounds?” Asked the Spock who had Nyota as a captain.

“I cannot feel my bondmate.” Said the Spock who did not belong to this universe but still served under Jim. His voice trembled slightly, and the Spock who belonged to Nyota’s _Enterprise_ inclined his head “I cannot feel her either.”

Before either of the other Spock's could react, the door opened, and Jim shouted “ _her?!_ ”

And then he saw the three Spock’s.

The abrupt change in pallor worried Spock, and in a moment he was at _his_ bondmates side, grasping his elbow before he could fall.

“Captain-” said the Spock who did not belong here, at the same moment that the Spock who was bonded to Nyota said “Jim-”

“All three of you hush!” Jim shouted “Just- don't speak for a minute. And let me _go-_ ” he pulled his arm away, rubbing his head. He pressed the comm button, groaning. “Kirk to sickbay. Bones, I need you in the transporter room. Also- see if you could find three strips of cloth. In three different colors.” He sighed “and being a headache hypo. Kirk out.”

He turned back to the Spock's, then groaned and looked away again.

“Jim- _Captain_ are you alright?” Spock who belonged in this universe asked hesitantly. 

“It's like I have two people squeezing my mind in a vice.” He grumbled, and immediately the other two Spock’s stiffened.

“Your mind is recognizing the presence of minds like your bondmates.” Spock explained in a soft voice.

“I apologize.” Said the Spock who was bonded to Nyota (he thought) “I will shield now. It is hard with my own bond so strained.”

“I shall do the same as my counterpart.” Said the other Spock.

“Do you wish for me to shield as well?” Spock asked, already trying to block himself as much as he could.

“ _No_ \- it's centering. To feel which one’s the real you.” Jim said, rubbing his temples.

The door swished open, and Doctor McCoy walked in. He froze. He also turned rather pale.

One of the two Spock’s eyes widened, and he ran over and forced the doctor into a sitting position before he could collapse. He then stepped back, eyes flashing pain. Spock of this universe was confused-

And then he made an intuitive leap.

“In your world, you are bonded to _Doctor McCoy?_ ” He asked, voice slightly ludicrous.

The Spock raised a brow “I assure you, it is equally weird for me to find that you are bonded to Jim. He is a good friend, but he is aromantic and asexual in my world.”

“Jim has been married to Leonard McCoy for longer than we’ve been aboard the _Enterprise_.” Said the Spock who was bonded to Nyota, looking between his counterparts “in my universe at least. They are very happy-”

“Okay, that’s really _enough_ about my sex life- _any_ of my sex lives- for now.” Jim said, sighing and crouching next to Doctor McCoy. The Doctor silently held out three strips of cloth- one in red, one in green, one in purple. Jim took them, tying the purple one around the Spock who belonged in this universe’s arm. He tied the red around the arm of the Spock who was bonded to Nyota, and the green around the one who was apparently bonded to McCoy.

“Okay- you’re purple, and you belong in this universe. You’re red, in your world you’re bonded with…” he trailed off, and Spock tilted his head. “Captain Nyota Uhura.” “... her. and you’re green.” Jim finished, looking proud of himself.

Green arched a brow, then nodded. “I imagine we’ll be asked to sickbay now.”

“Damn right.” McCoy said, standing and pressing a hypo- likely for the headache- into Jim’s neck. Scotty looked up from his counsel “this will take a while to fix sir. I’ll call ya when I know something.”

“Right…” Jim said, turning and walking out.

And all three Spocks followed.

 

* * *

 

“Well, somehow all three of you are healthy.” McCoy said, finishing up their examinations. “I don't know how- all your molecules got scrambled, and you’re a bunch of outta place hobgoblins.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

The Spock who belonged in this world- purple- noticed the way green minutely flinched.

Jim sighed “so. Let's go over this again- we were beaming _you_ up-” he pointed to purple “and _you_ ” he pointed to red “we're on the bridge. And you were in your lab?” He asked green, who nodded.

“And now they're all here- two more Spock’s than we need or want!” McCoy grumbled, cleaning up his hypos. Green flinched again as he went into his office, and red looked at him curiously.

“Does your version not call you things like that regularly?”

“He tends to use insults in an affectionate way, yes.” Green said “but he never… it is simply different. I am getting upset over nothing.” He closed his eyes, then opened them again, pulling his legs up so he was cross legged on his biobed.

“It is strange to think that you are bonded to him.” Red said next “but I can imagine it I suppose.”

“I mean no offense to your captain, but it is even stranger to think that Nyota is a captain in that other universe.” Purple said “it is hard to imagine serving under anyone other than James Kirk.”

“I agree.” Green said, and Red inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“So _none_ of you have captaincy aspirations? None of you?” Jim asked, raising a brow.

“No.” Said Green. ]

“Not in the slightest.” Red said, shaking his head. “You already know that I do not

“You already know that I do not _t’hy’la_.” Purple said, making Jim smile a bit at him. 

“Well, I see no point in keeping you three locked in here.” Jim said next, smacking his knees. “Where to gentlemen?”

 

* * *

 

These moments were always the worst. They were the worst because he had nothing to distract him, so he would go to the bridge and wait for something, _anything_ to change. 

He would stand at the railing, fingers digging in hard enough that if he had the same strength that his husband did, he would leave indents.

“We’ll find him Bones.” Jim kept saying “we’re gonna find Spock. Wherever he is in the universe we’ll find him and you can scream your head off at him.”

Leonard didn't want to scream at him. He wanted him to explain why the bond felt so strained.

In the end, it was him who had the realization-

“Jim, you keep saying we’ll find him wherever he is in the universe. What if he’s not in _this_ universe?”

 

* * *

 

Green was clearly relieved to get out of sickbay. Clearly, Doctor McCoy’s usual insults were getting to him more than he let on.

And one of Spock’s illogical human quirks was that physical activity was centering in a way that little else was. 

It had been _years_ since any of the three Spock’s had been able to spar with another Vulcan- much less someone they could guarantee had the same skill level as him.

Their competition had attracted basically everyone who wasn't supposed to be at a station at that moment (and probably a few who were.) all three of them could use their full strength and agility, trying to get to five hits before their opponent while the remaining Spock kept score, then switched out with the loser.

Purple and Green went first, then Green and Red. Green and purple again, purple and red. Purple and green, green and red.

Purple- the Spock who was supposed to be here- caught the first arousal from across his bond in the middle of the second match, and glared at his husband.

“What?!” Jim said, seeing it. “There's _three_ of you!  And you’re all hot and stong and shirtless- c’mon you can’t blame me.”

Spock pinched his thigh, making Jim yelp, and then whine.

_“Scott to Captain Kirk!”_

Jim got up and went over to the wall “I’m here Scotty.”

_“Sir, because of the location of the other Spock’s ships, the ion storm made the transporter sort of… grab their molecules when we were beaming up Mr. Spock.”_

“... are you telling me we accidentally stole them from their universes?”

_“Ah… aye sir.”_

“... lovely. I don't guess we can return them?”

_“Not without being able to communicate with those other ships sir!”_

“... great. Good work Scotty, Kirk out."

Jim turned, to see both Red and Green looking at him with their faces masks as always. But Jim was good at reading Spock- Red wanted to go back home, and Green was dreading staying in the world where his husband seemed to hate him.

Jim could relate, in a way. He had though Spock hated him for a long time.

“I don't want either of you to worry.” Jim said before they could speak “I won't stop until we get you both where you belong.”

Green swallowed, then nodded “I would expect nothing less from you, captain.”

“I have never been exposed to a Jim Kirk in command for an extended period before.” Red said “I actually find the prospect terrifying- he's a horribly impetuous individual. And he is incredibly irrational.” He looked up “however, I also know that he never gives up. At any time.”

Jim gave them both a hopeful smile, nodding.

 

* * *

 

They end up on the bridge when Bones comes up, intent on talking to Jim.

As always, he forgets that Spock can hear him no matter how low he whispers, and that includes Green.

Purple has never hated the Doctor’s choice of vocabulary until this day. Not quite like this. But he is far too respectful of Green’s privacy (and too concerned about possible awkwardness) to bring it up.

“- bones, calm down will ya?”

“I just want them to go back to where they belong- and away from me!”

Purple could hear the sentiment there- he had become quite adept at translating Doctor McCoy’s quips. He really wanted the other two to go home, he honestly did. But he passed it off as meanness because that was who he was.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his sensor beeping- and three hands all reached for it instinctively.

“Ah…” Jim said “one of you report please?”

“Strange energy fluctuations-” Red said “similar to an ion storm, but not an ion storm.” Green said.

And, right before their eyes, two identical _Enterprises_  both popped into existence.

“... receiving hails from both the… _Enterprises_ captain.” Said this universes Nyota (Red hadn't even spared her a glance, and Purple couldn't blame him) “friendly signals.”

“Can you establish video contact?” Jim asked, and Nyota muttered something into her ear piece, then nodded.

“Establish.” Jim ordered, and the stars disappeared to show a split screen.

And then they turned on.

On one screen was another James Kirk- same blue eyes, same wild look, same cocky grin, same presence. And on the other side…

“Nyota?” Red said before anyone could speak, and her jaw set.

“Captain Kirk.” She said tersely “Captain Kirk. I don’t know which one of you took my Science officer, but I assure you that if he’s been hurt-”

“Your husband is fine, Captain Uhura.” Jim interrupted “And so is your First, Captain Kirk. I have them both on my ship.”

“What happened?” Captain Kirk asked, and Jim looked sheepish. “Our fault technically, an ion storm decided to nab your Spocks while we were beaming ours up because we were apparently all affected by the same storm.”

“Would you mind terribly-” Captain Kirk said next “if we switched these cameras to full bridge view. I have someone on my bridge who’s very… very impatient.” He shot a glare off to his left, and Green rose to his feet.

“Not a problem.” Jim said, pressing a few buttons on his chair. The view screens shifted, and on Green’s ship, Doctor McCoy shot out of his chair.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice a half a growl, like he was planning someone’s death.

“I am well.” Said Green, looking up at him in the same way Purple- Spock- probably looked at Jim.

“You’re a shit liar.” McCoy said. “Something’s wrong- I can tell in your voice. You’re not hurt? Not sick? No dizziness? Hot flashes-”

“ _Bones_.” Captain Kirk pressed “you can keep him in sickbay for the rest of the day but you have to let us talk first.”

“Hey, I’m doing my job!” The Doctor snapped.

“Leonard, I am _fine_.” Spock- green? Did it matter anymore?- interrupted. The doctor looked like he didn’t buy it, but nodded.

“And you?” Captain Uhura asked, looking at Red, who nodded. “I am fine as well.” He said

“You never say fine. Too many damn definitions.” Said a red shirt on Nyota’s bridge with blonde hair- _Jim_ , Spock realized with a start.

“I said, _Mr. Kirk,_ That I am fine.”

“Mr. Kirk? Dammit, there goes my chess buddy. What did I do?!” he pouted “And to think, I saved your PADD from inspection.” Said the redshirted Kirk cheekily. Red rolled his eyes at him, and Kirk snorted before his grin softened "Don't scare us all like that you dickhead..."

“That is most definitely you.” Spock- purple- said dryly, making Jim glare at him.

“Yeah… okay seeing myself as a captain not once but twice in one day is weird.” Said the redshirted Kirk “I mean, command is so boring!”

The two Captain Kirk’s both opened their mouths to protest, but Nyota held up a hand. “Boys please- _spare me_. Can we beam them over now?”

“I still need to do some minor repairs to the transporter before I send ‘em off!” Scotty said “should ‘ave ‘em back in an hour!”

 

* * *

 

The last hour was spent simply talking amongst one another, taking the opportunity to compare.

Red had fallen hard for Nyota, having shared an interest in intergalactic literature with her and bonding over that despite being her professor. In his world, Jim and Leonard had married back in their academy days. Spock and Jim had become very good friends after Vulcan happened- despite the fact that Kirk did cheat, but Red found his solution more inventive than invasive.

Green’s Jim was aromantic and asexual (although he enjoyed sex) but he and Jim had become friends in the academy, and he had introduced Spock to Leonard. After Vulcan, Spock wanted to hate both of them. He tried to, joining the _Enterprise_ and completely ignoring both his friends. He continued the silent treatment for three months- until he received a message from his maternal grandfather. A xenophobic man who had abused Amanda for her entire childhood, the message had been threatening and blaming. Spock had _lost_ it, completely breaking down from all that bottled up grief. When he was almost killed from poisoning a week later, his grandfather was arrested and Spock awoke from his healing trance to find Jim and Leonard, there and pleading with him to forgive them. The rest, as they say, is history. His Nyota Uhura was dating Montgomery Scott.

Finally Spock- the Spock who belonged in this universe- shared his story. How he and Jim had gone from hatred to acceptance to respect to friends to everything. His Leonard McCoy was dating Montgomery Scott, and his Nyota was dating Christine Chapel.

Even though they would likely never meet again, they parted as friends.

 

* * *

 

“You're _sure_ you're okay?”

“Leonard, I have been letting you examine me for 3 hours, and 23 minutes.” Spock said, raising a brow “this is not the first time something like this has happened, what is wrong?”

Leonard sighed, shaking his head “can we just go home? It's been a crap day.”

Spock nodded, sighing a little and climbing off the biobed to go back to their quarters.

Once they got there, Spock took a shower. When he came out, Leonard was sitting on the bed, hands folded and chin resting on his fists. Spock settled next to him, and waited.

“You've never just disappeared like that.” Leonard said softly “we're supposed to be safe on this tin can- that's what you and Jim keep telling me to keep me calm. We’re safe here. You just… were gone.”

Spock rested a hand on his back, sensing that his Aviophobia was rearing it’s head again. Leonard leaned into the touch.

“... the other Doctor McCoy had some… strange vocabulary.” Spock said “and odd phrasing. I could not read him as well as I can you.”

“I’ll kill him.” Leonard growled “if he made you feel even the slightest bit inadequate or unwanted- he’s a goddamn deadman.”

“That is yourself you are speaking of.”

“It's still true.” Leonard picked up his head “I love you.”

“I cherish you.” Spock responded, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead, already feeling the tension flood out of him.

 

* * *

 

When Spock was finally released back to quarters, Nyota was sitting in bed reading.

“Alice in wonderland?” He asked, and she nodded, looking up “I figured it was appropriate after today. It's a _classic_ babe.”

“I am aware.” He said, coming and sitting next to her, letting her curl up next to him. He kissed her head, and she smiled.

“Mm… love you.” She said in Vulcan, and he simply pressed another kiss to her head. “Read to me?” He requested “you were a communications officer in the other universe- I kept hearing your voice but I could not touch or let myself look at you.”

She smiled up at him, and then began to read.

 

* * *

 

“Well _that_ was fun.” Jim said, flopping back on the bed.

“Indeed.” Spock said, pulling off his shirt, stretching and feeling the bones in his spine crack.

“Today feels like it was a surreal dream.” He said, huffing. “There were three of you. Weird.”

“You did not think it was weird earlier.” Spock commented, undoing his husband’s belt for him.

“Are you undressing me?”

“I am stating a fact.”

“I mean, I think that one who served under Nyota was a bit hotter than you.”

Spock growled, pinching his thigh again. Jim laughed loudly, beaming up at him.

Spock stared at this man- this _supernova_ the universe had given him to have and to cherish.

Forgetting all thoughts of other universes to be set aside until later, he leaned in and kissed that laughing mouth until they both sufficiently stopped thinking about the other Spocks.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A few things-
> 
> I had to keep the Spock’s lil science officer nerds. Had to. ;). I also had to use that idea of captain Uhura because she would be a badass.
> 
> PLEASE come visit me on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com (@flamingbluepanda)
> 
> Unless I do some major writing, this should be the last fic of 2016! See ya in the new year!


End file.
